


My Girlfriend Tells Me Everything

by Leodora_Lupin



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Friends with John, Same medical course, Sherlock/Reader - Freeform, Went to same medical school
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-22
Updated: 2016-02-22
Packaged: 2018-05-22 17:10:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6087787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leodora_Lupin/pseuds/Leodora_Lupin





	My Girlfriend Tells Me Everything

(Y/N) was in a cafe with her long time friend John Watson. They had bumped into each other in town and had decided to catch up. She had met him on a medical course in university. She now sometimes help both him and Sherlock on their cases. "So how is baby Sherlock doing?" she asks.  
"For the thousandth time (Y/N), Sherlock is not a girl's name." John sighed, having heard this so many times.  
"Of course it is!" (Y/N) replied sarcastically.  
"Why do you keep calling her baby Sherlock?"  
"Because it annoys you John." She replies in tone that says 'It's obvious'  
"..." John decided against answering whilst giving a half-hearted glare in (Y/N)'s direction. They were used to this as this was their usual banter. "So what are you doing in this area?" John asked instead.  
"I was visiting someone"  
"I'm not keeping you, am I?" He asks worried.  
"No, no. Your fine, I had time. Although he will be wondering where I am," She replied whilst giggling "I should probably be on my way."  
"Of course" John stands up along with you to say goodbye.  
"Thanks you for the coffee John, I enjoyed catching up with you."  
"You too, It was great seeing you again."  
"Say hello to Mary and baby Sherlock for me please" (Y/N) asks cheerfully.  
John just sighs "I will (Y/N)."

A few minutes after (Y/N) had left and John had returned to his seat and tea, he receives a text message.

Got a case, come to the flat if convenient. SH

John sighed and put the phone away. He sat there for another five minutes finishing his tea when his phone vibrated again.

If convenient, come immediately. SH

John sighed again, paid for his tea then left the café to catch a cab to baker street.   
___________________________________________________________________________

It took 5 minutes for a cab to arrive and then an extra 15 minutes to get to the flat but eventually John made it. He used his old key that Sherlock insisted that he keep and entered the flat. When he walked into the living room Sherlock was over near the window, he took one look at John and asked "Enjoy your lunch date with (Y/N)?"  
John was caught off guard by the unexpected question but then composed himself. "How did you know?" he asked. However, before Sherlock could answer John spoke again. "No actually, let me guess. The creases in my jumper? No wait, how my trousers look? No, I've got it. The tea stain on my collar." John decided.

Just then the door behind John opened and in walked (Y/N), towel drying her damp hair. (You are clothed). She then looks up and noticing John says "Hello again John."  
John then turned to look at Sherlock and he finally answers."No. My girlfriend tell me everything."  
(Y/N) then walks over to Sherlock and they share a chaste yet loving kiss. Completely oblivious to John's gaping, surprised face.


End file.
